


The Phenomenons In the Life of Peter Parker

by myrtanceae17



Series: Angels and Demons and Doctors and Detectives and.....Gods? [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrtanceae17/pseuds/myrtanceae17
Summary: While on a field with his class at Oscorp Peter and Harry sneak off to do some of there own exploring until they get separated. While Peter goes of to look for Harry he happens upon a group of demons conversing. Thus the start of the phenomenons begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so if you have any complaints then say so. Instead of keeping it to your self. I don't mind criticism. Or even put nice things to praise it, which would be thoughtful. Enjoy. Comment. Subscribe.

 

 

Peter sat silently the entire bus trip next to Harry and Mary Jane. Harry saw Peter looking sadly out the window outside the bus window, “Hey Peter you doing ok.” peter glanced at Harry with a surprised look on his face. “Yeah why wouldn’t I be.”

“Well you have that look on your face that you get when you feeling down.”

‘Relax Harry i’m fine.”

 

“Alright just trying to be a good friend thats all.” “Everyone line up outside the bus and we will do a head count,” said Mrs. Dallas, in her loudest voice possible, in which case was barely at medium volume. Since she was talking to high schoolers it is not a surprise to see even people sitting right next to her will pay attention. Clearly recognizing that no would give her the time of day she motioned Mrs. Bella to assist her. Suddenly many students who saw Mrs. Bella standing up grew quiet while the other students were either still talking or wondering what the sudden silence was all about. The next thing the talking kids new was the surprise roar of Mrs. Bella saying, “ **Stick a sock in it kids or I will drive this bus of** **f** **the Brooklyn Bridge** **with all of you in it** **, now everyone file out of this bus one at a time into a group outside so we can do a head count!!! MOVE IT KIDS MOVE!!!!”** With out hesitation the students did exactly as instructed over fear of drowning. Especially since Mrs. Bella is in fact 6ft 4in and was hired manly to in force order then teach(also the principle is a fan of the wrestling team she was apart of so of course she got the job). As the students got out of the bus Mrs. Dallas did on last check for any remaining (or mainly sleeping) students and then gave the all clear for the group to continue. With Mrs. Bella at the head and Mrs. Dallas at the end the group headed up the steps to the entrance of Oscorp, one of the worlds top research facilities. Since the owner’s son, who is in fact Harry Osborn, one of Peter’s best friend, goes to this high school the principle was able ask Harry’s dad to pull a few strings all in the name of ‘education’.

 

They all entered through the automatic sliding doors into a front lobby of a fancy business like room. A man in a white outfit was there to greet us. Peter was surprised that a place that priced it self with science did not have a single person wearing a lab coat of some kind. Perhaps they where just on another level of the building. “Greetings,” said the man, “I am Ms. Lucas Blake and welcome to Oscorp Industries.” Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes with sarcasm. “What’s wrong with you,” whispered Peter.

“Well Peet, “Harry whispered back, “once you hear the same robotic speech that every employee gives to guests it tends to get boring.” Peter smirked and nodded his head.

“Shhhhh,” whispered Mary Jane.

 

“As you may or may not know,” continued the tour guide man, as he lead the group to the elevator, “Oscorp’s main investment is science. We believe science is the future of the world. It is our goal to break any limits to any problem and invention.” They all entered the elevator with out need of cramming since the elevator was only the size of a huge living room. “Today we will be heading to the bottom level to see where the actual science is in fact done”. When the elevator ride was over he leads the group through a hall way with many windows leading all the way to a door at the other end. Lucas stopped at the first window, as did every on else. Though the window they could see people in lab coats testing and or toying with liquids in small containers and putting some under microscopes. Everyone peered inside the window to see the action. “Over here,” said Lucas, “is where we test any new DNA chemicals admitted from animals. After the extraction from a few rooms down they are brought here for testing and identification. This next one,” he said moving down to the next window, “is where mixes of different chemicals are tested for it’s contents. After taking a minute to look in side this one, which was pretty much the same as the previous window, they moved down to the next. They continued moving down each window, and each time stopping would be another speech about what that room would be used for. Peter got very bored and made a point to say so quietly to Harry who retorted , “wow the genius kid of the school is bored be science, maybe those chemicals have seeped through the walls and messed with your head.” Peter chuckled at that statement. Harry then formed an idea in his head. “Hey,” he said tapping Peter’s arm a little, “you wanna duck out of this boring ass tour and explore else where? Ya know there are still places I haven’t seen my self and my dad owns this place, so what do ya say.”

“That sounds irresponsible and trouble some, lets do it.” Silently they moved backward to the end of the group. All the teachers were up by the window so they had nothing to worry about. They quietly ninja’d there way back down the hall to a door that was to the left of the elevator. Harry took one last look back to make sure no one knew they were leaving. Seeing no one noticing they both entered through the door which lead to a stair case. Peter looked inspected his surroundings and noticed a sign next to the door saying ‘Labs23-37’. “Come on,” said Harry quietly, “hurry up.” They quietly hurried down the stairs. When they got past the sign that read ‘Storage 6’ a loud sound of a door being closed and mens voices could be heard above them and coming toward them. Unfortunately Harry being the faster runner was already to the next floor. Before Peter could comprehend about what to do Harry took off farther down the stairway. Peter, seeing he could never catch up, remembered the door right next to.

 

As the voices and foot steps got closer he quickly opened the door and entered a light grey hallway. But rather than the hall just going strait down from the door it was put so that the door would be on the hallway’s side. After quietly shutting the door he went down the hallway to the nearest room. The sign on the door read ‘Storage 6 door 2’. _It’s weird how they are in to labeling everything in this place,_ Peter thought, _at least if someone should get completely lost they would know where they are._ He then entered the room which lead to a huge storage room with boxes everywhere. _I should stay here for a while until I think they are gone,_ he thought _._ But before he could take a step forward a door on the far side of the room opened and about seven people stepped through it. To shocked to move at that time Peter then traced his eyes over the packages to see a hiding spot. Once he located one he dashed over to it with out hesitation. Curling him self up into a ball in between boxes he then ever so quietly moved any extra packages around him to block any sight of him. For once he was thankful for his ‘middle school kid’ body. All he could do at that time was wait and listen for those people to see if they left yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters come in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like. Comment. Subscribe. Please. Enjoy.

 

 

How _could it have been_ _half an hour already and yet no one has left yet,_ thought Peter, _my feet and ass are numb from being in this position. I wonder if any one from the field trip has noticed we were gone. Come to think of it I wonder where Harry is? He just took off which was very unhelpful._

“When do you think Crowley will show up,” said one of the men. “You know what he’s like,” said one of the women, “always ‘fashionably’ late. “Yeah,” said another man, “or he’s off playing with his new boyfriends the Winchesters.” They all started to laugh a little at that last comment.

 _Ok…...so the must not be big fans of this ‘Crowley’ character or these Winchesters, who ever they are,_ thought Peter, _I wonder what their purpose for waiting here is._ Peter then noticed one of the people holding a small box. _Wonder what that is,_ he thought.

“Well, well it seems the gang’s all here,” Peter suddenly saw a man in a suit appear out of no where holding box of his own. _What is the deal with these boxes,_ thought Peter, _is some secret trade going on, or is this where people with box fetishes come to converse. “_ You got what I want,” said the mysterious man.

“All right here sire,” said one of the men. They then brought the package forward and opened it. One of the women stuck her hand in the package and pulled out a square flat, yet thick, rock object of some kind. It had a bunch of scribles on it. She then proceeded to hand it to the mysterious man in the suit, who looked more than pleased to receive it. Suddenly a loud BANG was heard from the door. Followed by another BANG. Until the door was then blown of it’s hinges with a third BANG. Two men emerged from the door-less frame wearing lab coats and carrying knifes. “You take right,” said the one with the longer hair, “I’ll go left.”

 

      They both then sprung into action. Peter then notice that the seven original people’s eyes turn completely black. Like they were possessed by something. They then also sprung into action. The two men started The two men fought of each of the seven people, if you can call them that. Stabbing their way down the line as if they were trying to get to the man in the suit, who backed away from the situation and watched with a weird not sane looking smile. However after one of the two men cut of the head of one of the seven the body fell onto a pile of properly stacked boxes that caused them to fall over. One of the packages opened up completely which caused something to fall out of it. It was a glass object that fell on the floor and broke into pieces. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. And that thankfully didn’t reck his hiding place.Peter, however, did notice something crawl from where the glass broke. Unfortunately it was to fast for Peter to seeso he didn’t pay it any mind for long. _OUCH_ , a sudden sensation coursed it self through Peter’s body. He felt pain in his neck. When he moved his hand over his neck to felt something there. He quickly grabbed it and brought it around to view it. He gasped in shock as he saw a spider jump from his hands and land on the ground. Without hesitation he lifted his hand up and brought it down on the defenseless spider swashing it to death. _What the Hell,_ he thought as he rubbed his hand over the aching part of his neck with his other arm, _I think this spider bit me._ Another sudden pain sensation went through him but this one was different. He wheezed quietly in pain. He wiped his dead spider covered hand on his shirt and covered both hands on his head. He could feel something coursing through him again but this time it felt stronger and it lasted longer. The felt a pulsing sensation in him. He wanted it to stop but it wouldn’t. It hurt so much. After a few seconds longer the pain started to subside and then stop. One it did he gasped and breathed harshly at the relief. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT_ , he thought. The continuing noise caught his attention again and distracted him from the incident. _Are they still fighting,_ he thought. The two men took out all seven of their attackers, they slowly made their way to the man in the suit. “Hello boys,” said the suit man, “well I half to admit even I didn’t think you could get access to this place.”

     “Well what can I say,” said the short hared man, “we get things done.” Peter noticed the stern expressions on all their faces, and how the two guys still had their weapons up in a defensive position. He knew trouble would start again, and he barely had the stomach for the first brawl. He could already taste breakfast stirring in his tummy. Which was an added annoyance to the spider bite from earlier. _So time to go now,_ he thought, _I do not want to be a corpse today_. He the quietly moved some boxes aside and crawled out from his hiding spot slowly. “Alright Crowley,” said the longer haired man.

 _So that suit guy is Crowley,_ thought Peter as he continued to crawl quietly on the floor _, makes since._

“Give us the tablet Crowley. Or shall we take it from you.”

“Oh come on boys there’s no need to be vio….” A sudden crash of a box came from on the other side of the stack of boxes. Peter froze in horror as he turn around to see he had accidentally bumped a box that caused another box to fall. His eyes turned back to the front wide in terror. _Oh…….SHIT,_ he thought, _my life is over. I’m gonna get shot. NO. There still so much I want to do. So much I want to see. I’ll never see Harry, MJ,_ _or_ _Aunt May_ _ever. Oh Aunt May is still upset about Uncle Ben, how is she gonna take this._

“Wow Crowley your rats are terrible with sneak attacks,” said the short haired man.

“Uuuum I hate to break it to you boys but I only have or had seven of my ‘rats’ down here,”

“Wait what.”

Peter then heard loud foot steps come toward him a little. “WHO’S THERE,” yelled one of the two men. “Come out now.” The loud foot steps continued to get closer and closer. Until he was already moving boxes out of the way. Peter’s heart skipped three beats. His head was raining sweat. His whole body shook in fear. He could barely breath. _This is it,_ he thought, _this is how I am going to die. See you soon Uncle Ben._ The man soon pulled enough boxes away until he could now fully see Peter hunched over on his hands and knees shaking in fear. “Uuuuuu……. Dean,” he said.

“What Sam what did you find. Who’s there.”

“Yeah even I myself am curious,” said Crowley.

“Well,” said Sam, “It’s a kid.”

“A what,” the other men said.

“A kid. A teenage kid technically.” Both Dean and Crowley walked over to the still petrified Peter. Who despite being in shock was as still as a statue. “What the hell,” said Dean, “what’s a kid doing here?”

“And why is he posed as Nicki Minaj,” asked Crowley.

“Who,” asked Dean.

“Oh come on don’t tell me you have never heard of Nicki Minaj. She is a pop icon of this century. Though everyone really remembers her mostly for her huge ass.”

“What that makes no sense.”

“This whole century makes no sense Dean it’s best you get use to it.”

All eyes then fall back to Peter who still extremely petrified.

“Please don’t kill me,” said Peter. Everyone look at him like he was crazy. Sam then put his weapons away seeing they would not be helping the situation at all. “What’s you name kid.”

“Nice try I don’t give info to terrorists.”

“We are not terrorists.”

“You could be lying.”

“Well we aren’t.”

“Well even if you are or aren’t you still killed those people over a stupid rock.” The men all looked at each other in surprise then returned there attention to Peter. “How long were you there kid,” asked Dean.

“Since the seven people first walked in.” An awkward silence went through the room. The men with shocked expressions on their faces. “Hmmm,” said Crowley, “That's…… surprising.” He then look down at his watch. “Well boys,” he said as he backed up, “It has been fun but like all good parties they must….AAAk.” Crowley was taken off his feet as a bullet traveled through his side. He wheezed in pain as he tried but failed to get up from the floor. Peter gasped in horror and put a hand to his mouth. “What the HELL,” Crowley said looking down at the wound, “don’t tell me this bullet has stupid trap scribbles on it.”

“Oh yeah,” said Dean, “Just for you. And you say we don’t do anything for you.” Dean then walked over to the box, that one of the seven were carrying, that laid on the ground. And picked up the tablet, which looked like the kind from the bible. “Alright,” Dean said happily, “Now all we need is to translate this so it can be helpful in future situations when things to shit.” Peter was once again nervous at his words. He could never watch another scary movie at MJ’s or Harry’s house again. IF HE EVER MAKES IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE THAT IS. “Really Dean, not in front of the kid,” Sam said since he noticed Peter’s distress at hearing that. “So kid what are doing here did you get separated from you family or friends. It’s ok to tell me,” Sam tried to give Peter and innocent smile as if nothing was wrong but Peter did not fall for it. “I still don’t trust youso no,” Peter replied. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed as he got down on one knee. “Ok you must be wondering why we did all those things.”

“Ya think, Sam.” Sam rose an eye brow and sighed again. “Well,” he started again, “to explain my brother Dean and I are hunters. We hunt supernatural or paranormal things as well as monsters, and yes they are real and I can prove it to you.”

“How will you do that,” asked Peter.

“Well Crowley do the eye thing.”

“Is he gonna make his eyes go black like those other seven guys you fought.” There was a short paused as Sam turned back to Peter. “Wait did you see those guys flash their demon eyes before we fought.”

“It was only for a second but yes,” replied Peter.

“Oh, ok so do you believe us now.”

“Well yes and no.”

“Why is that,” asked Dean.

“Well how do I know you guys aren’t ‘demons’ as you so put it.”

“He has a point,” said Crowley.

“Shut up Crowley,” said Sam and Dean giving hate looks at Crowley.

“We do have a way of proving it,” said Sam turning back, once again, to Peter

“You do,” replied Peter, “and how is that.”

“Well...”

“Hey kid before we do,” Dean cut in, “Get of the floor it is probably filthy down there especially in a science factory.” Peter paused a moment then slowly got up from the floor. His muscles ached and half of him was numb but it felt better to stand. Sam also go back up to his feet. “Anyway Dean hand me the holy water please,” asked Sam. Dean pulled back his lab coat a little and reached in his pocket to pull out a flask that had a cross on it. He threw it to Sam who opened the top and held it up for Peter to see. “This is holy water, and when applied to someone that is not demon,” he said pouring some of the water onto him self, “then it will not burn.” He held up his hand to show Peter. “Now I will pour some on you.” He took Peter’s hand and did so. Peter watched in worry as the water spilled on his hand. _It just feels like water,_ he thought. Sam then walked over to Crowley. “Now,” he said, “if I put some on Crowley who is a demon it will burn him.” Doing just that he spilled a lot of it on Crowley’s face. Peter watch with wide eyes as the water burned Crowley. He grunted in pain. “See,” Sam said as hew stopped, “Now do you believe us.” Though Peter didn’t fully trust them he did at least believe them about the whole hunting thing. “So,” said Peter, “Why are you here at Oscorp?”

“Well,”started Dean, “we heard that the ring of pestilence was here, and when we say pestilence we mean the horse man, one of four anyway. I don’t know if you have heard of them,”

“Yeah I read a few things about mythology and stuff so I get what you mean.”

“Well alright we got a book worm.”

“Well I wouldn’t say book worm but…..hey where did that demon guy go.”

“What,” said Sam. Everyone looked at where Crowley was lying earlier and saw only a bullet covered in blood. “Damn it,” yelled Dean, “Well so much for getting him to talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner. This chapter will be in Peter's POV then Harry's POV then it will go back to Peter's. Please Rate, Comment and enjoy.

      "So Kid," asked Dean, "What is a bookworm like you doing in the storage area of a science factory."

"Well," Peter replied, "I just wondered in here by accident. I got lost."

"In a science factory with labels all over the place."

  _Crap,_ thought Peter, _they may have been right about the hole supernatural mumbo jumbo shit but I still can't truely say why I am here. They could still be bad guys. DAMN IT where could Harry be. I could really use his help._ "Well what's a 'science factory' without a map next to their signs." 

"Huh, you do have a point there kid." Dean said chuckling to himself, "So why were you lost then." 

"Well......I......"

"I mean your a little young to work here, you must be what, 16, 17, 15."

"Dude, those aren't even in the right order," said Sam.

"Whatever man, anyway so how old are you?"

"17," replied Peter. _Saying your age won't hurt I guess,_  he thought, _I mean there are_ _propebly hundreds of '17 year old Peters' in this world._

"Oh so you are in high school, thats nice........ well..... it has been fun but i think the time has come for you to go, I mean someone might want to know where you are, and I doubt someone will keep calm when they see us standing in a pile of dead bodies," said Dean.

"Yeah you are absolutely right, so, I......will......go do that." Peter said as he backed away slowly. "Good day to you two."

"Hey wait kid," Peter stopped dead in his tracks. He then turned his attention to Sam. "You aren't gonna tell about.....well ya know all this," he said as he gestured to all the corpses. 

"Uuummmmm," Peter paused to think,  _well they where telling the truth abiut the demons thing, and people will think is is suspicious if I tell them the whole story. Well I guess I half to take this risk of trusting these guys._ "Well, what happens in the storage room stays in the storage room."  _Besides they have guns and can shoot me if i say no, or kidnapp me which is worse. So I guess this is the only way out._

Suddenly a door opened and Harry popped through, only to freeze in horror as he two guys and his best friend standing next to a bunch of bodies. DEAD BODIES. And blood on the floor. On top of that the two men had guns on there sides.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PEET!!!!!!!!," he asked as he stared with wide eyes at Peter.

"Harry this is not what you think," said Peter with his hands held in front of him in a calming way.

"NOT WHAT I THINK!!!! I THINK I SEE YOU AND TWO WIERD ASS TERRORISTS FUCKERS STANDING IN A PILE OF DEAD BODIES. HOW IS THIS NOT WHAT I THINK." 

"HEY," yelled Dean, "WE ARE NOT 'WIERD ASS TERRORIST FUCKERS' SO WATCH IT KID." 

"Harry calm down they can explain this." Peter then gestured to Sam and Dean so they could start explaining. Sam and Dean gave each other awkward looks. Sam then stepped forth to speak.

"Well, Harry right, you have got the wrong idea about this."

"Then what idea should i have then." Sam paused with an unsure look on his face.

"Well," He continued.

 

45 Minutes Earlier 

 

      Harry heard the noises from up the stairs. _Oh crap scientists are_ _coming._ he quickly ran down the stairs, not even looking back for Peter. After running for what felt like minutes he then stopped next to a door that read 'Storage 2'. He opened the door and quietly stepped through. After he closed the door behind him he observed the horazontal hall way the door lead to and then ran to the closest door across the walkway. He then opened it and entered through. He discovered a huge room with walls of boxes stacked on top of one another. He quickly ran down one of the aisle until he found a small hiding area. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled into it. _Damn the one time I wish I_ _had Peter's middle schooler like body._ He then got him self situated and moved a few boxes in front of him to keep him from view of anyone. 

_25 minutes later......_

      Every part on his body was numb. Especially his ass. But even with all that he still found a way to dose off into a nap. When awoke he looked down at his hand to check the time.  _CRAP, it's been twenty-five minutes!!!!, the_ tour _could be almost over._ He looked around him and listen for any foot steps. Seeing and Hearing nothing he moved the boxes in front of him a made an attempt to get to his feet. However as he took one step forth he practically collapsed onto one of the boxes. Both his legs were numb completely. He shook them a little until the were at least partly revived.  

    Thought they were only partly alive he still continued forward. He got up from the boxes and made his way up the aisle back to the door. He opened the door and poked his head through to check his surroundings.  _All clear, great._

     He walked throught the door to the other door that connected to the stair case. He poked his head out again to check for anyone. Seeing that there was no one he exited the hallway and entered the staircase. He started up the stairs but then stopped and realized,  _wait......which room did Peter go to again. Crap I didn't see. I don't even know if he got away. Wow Harry what a good friend you are. Leaving your best friend alone in a hallway to be caught by the security or somebody. I hope he got away. I don't even think he made an attempt to follow me. Or he tried and we got separated. Damn it!!!!_

     He walked up to the next door that read 'Storage 3'. He opened it and poked his head through. It was just like the one he went through before. Seeing no one he walked forward into the hallway and into another door that connected with a huge room just like the one he was hiding in. He quietly ran along the entrance to all 7 aisles to make sure no one was there then he shouted, "PEET ARE YOU HERE." Hearing no answer he then yelled, "HELLO." Once again no one responded. He then made his way back through the doors to the stair case to try the next one. He repeated this method of search with each door until he got to one that was labeled 'Storage 6'. He entered into the hallway but stopped since he heard people's voices coming from the farther end of the hall. Harry did not want to get caught by anyone especially now. So rather then checking thoroughly he just looked throught the windows that were attached to the doors. Seeing nothing and no one (cause Peter was hiding) he then returned to the staircase. 

     _Ok, so Peter wasn't there or in any of the other places. Where could he have gone? Maybe he left his hiding place and rejoined the class. I really hope the aren't done with the tour yet._

He then walked quickly up the stairs to where the tour was and poked his head through the door way. The class had were already moved to the end of the hall. All that was left now was a huge machine test room. Harry needed to find Peter fast. He then returned to the staircase and went back down the stairs again but then stopped to think. _Well, he wasn't  with the class. So where is he? I checked all the rooms except for........oh. Please don't be in that  'room 6' place with the people._ He ran to the door that read 'Storage 6' and threw the door open. He then stopped himself when he go to the door. He didn't hear any loud noises like before but he did hear someone talking.  _Hey that's Peet._ Harry then burst through the door and saw Peter talking to some tall guy who was standing next to a shorter man. However Harry then froze. He noticed something wrong with this picture. Everyone around him look surprised and shocked. Like he was the crazy one. Then Harry looked down at what they were standing near. His eyes went wide in horror as he stared at the numerous pile of bodies. "Peet. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!!" 

Present time.........

"And that's why all this happened," said an exhausted Sam. He looked like he just gave two whole monologues of explanation. Harry on the other hand could only give him the 'you people are crazy as shit' look. "So do believe us now?"

"First of all," replied Harry, "that sounds like a load of crap, so no. Where's you evidence, other then the massive body count spread before us. Which proves nothing other then that you two are murderers." 

"Look, Harry," said Peter, "even though these guys sound crazy and I still can't fully trust them either I at least know they are telling the truth about all this."

"Dean why aren't you anwsering any of my texts?" Suddenly a man in a trench coat appeared out of no where. Peter and Harry looked as though they expiereanced a jump scare. While Sam and Dean were pritty casual with the sudden arrival of their trench coat wearing friend. Who was also occupied with examining the corpses. 

"What do you mean texts, I didn't get any texts Cas," said Dean, "besides there isn't any reception down here."

"Did you get the demon tablet from Crowley?"

"Yeah yeah," Dean said as he pulled out the rock, or 'tablet', and wrapped in fabric, "here it is." Cas then noticed the two boys standing in shock of this whole conversation.

"What is the reason for these childeren's presence."

"Well Cas," started Sam, "the one over there in the hoody and glasses is.....um... is it Peet or Peter."

"Peter," he replied.

"Oh, ok, and the other one is Harry."

"Harry as in Harry Osborne," asked Cas.

"Y..y..yeah, how did you know?" asked Harry. 

"Yeah Cas how did you know," said Dean.

"I believe his father is the proprietor of this company," replied Cas.

"Oh well that's interesting."

"Anyway we just be on our way."

"Wait," said Peter, "What are you?"

"I am Castiel, and I am an angel of the lord."

"An angel of the lord? Those exist," said Harry.

"Well if demons exist then knowing angels are around isn't that shocking," said Peter.

"I still don't believe that whole demon thing and that whole angel thing is fishy also."

"I don't know what fish has to do with angels but demons are real," said Castiel.

"Well then where's the proof, word aren't strong enough ya know."

"Very well," Castiel then walked over to Harry until they were face to face, which freaked Harry out a little, "then we will half to show you." Castiel then raised his hand and pointed his finger at Harry's head. Suddenly Harry's eyes grew wide with shock. It only lasted for a few seconds though. When Castiel disconnected his fingers from Harry's forehead Harry then gasped. As if he finally got an answer to an impossible problem. Everyone, except Castiel, gave a look of surprise when seeing Harry's expressions. 

"OH MY GOD PETER THEY ARE RIGHT." stated Harry.

"Wait what?" said Peter.

"They are right about everything."

"Why what did you see?" 

"Angels, demons, monsters, those guys over there, oh and they are called the Winchesters by some." 

"O...k, Harry, so they are right?"

"Yes, and they are right to keep it a secret so we should probeblly do the same."

"Now that you know you cannot unknow," said Castiel, "And now that that is taken care of we need to go." Castiel then returned to the Winchester side of the room, who were already picking up any belongings of theirs they may have dropped.

"Wait what about these Demons here," asked Peter.

"I will send angels here later to deal with this, but just in case." Castiel then grabed Dean by the sholder and started to reach into his pocket.

"Hey Cas what the hell," yelled Dean. Castiel then revealed a card like object. He then crossed back over to Harry and gave him what looked like a business card.

"Here, you can have Dean's information if you have a need to call." 

"Cas," began Sam, "Why are giving him Dean's card?" 

"He may need it. Isn't that what their for?"

"Well......yeah...but....you know what never mind." Castiel then poofed himself back over to Sam and Dean, which surprised Peter a little. 

"Now we must be going,' he announced, "take care children." And with a weird sound of rustling wings all three were gone. Leaving Peter and Harry to only wonder,  _Ok that just fucking happened._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens the day after the storage incident and brings in Tony Stark and Nick Fury. Peter will be back in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Rate. Enjoy.

"So Nicky why did you summon me from you place in the sky," asked Tony. 

"Drop it Stark, and get serious," stated Nick Fury in a 'don't fuck with me' kind of way. 

"Oh come on Fury lighten up. Don't let the eyepatch cover the possible happiness on your face." Fury gave him an even more serious 'don't fuck with me' look. Which finally made Tony shut up. They were sitting at a table in the middle of a warehouse. Fury, decked out in leather, while Tony was decked out in a t-shirt and sweats, then again Fury did ring during his 'at home lab' time. So no one can blame him.

"Getting back to one of the topics of importance," he then hands Tony a folder labeled 'Avengers Initiative'. Tony takes the folder and scans it's contents quickly. Then gives Fury a 'ok that is surprising' look. "I take it you didn't expect that conclusion," stated Nick dryly. 

"Uuuuu, no I did not, I thought I was rejected. Romanoff was very specific about the reasons why I did not make the cut."

"Well plans change Stark. We figured you could improve a little. You should expect more info about that later. And by later I mean you will be attending a meeting about it, with the rest of the team, the next day. Now that we have covered that there is one more thing to look at." Fury then handed him another file that was a bit thicker then the last. It was labeled 'Project Arachnid". Rather then just scanning it quickly Tony read carefully and fully. 

"Well it's interesting to here Norman's company is still working well."

"Even better, this new project could bring a few new changes to the way things work. I was told they are trying to perfecting the gene as we speak."

"What does this half to do with me?"

"We would just like a secound opinion from two of the world's best."

"Two?"

"Yes two, Dr Bruce Banner will be joinning us when we inspect this project."

"The Dr. Banner, the gamma scientist."

"The one and only."

 "Should I ask how you found him."

"We never lost him."

"Well it's good to know S.H.I.E.L.D lives up to the theoretical expectation that no one's privacy is truly safe." That kind of made Fury's eyebrow twich. "So what does it mean by continued project."

"It started officially five years ago but was put away for some reason. This the 'reawakening' of said project. They are still collecting all the previous data from before and any experiments to add with the reasearch they made recently. They requested that you and Dr. Banner take a look at what they have so far and give you opinion."

"Do I have an opinion about going in general."

"No you do not, and nither does Dr. Banner."

"Damn. Alright I'll go."

"That's the spirit." 

"So when do we leave." 

"In a few hours so get dressed in 'proper' attire.

"Yeah Yeah." Fury then gets up from the chair he sat in and walks to the exit door. Leaving Tony to contemplate the information. 

"Don't forget."

"Fine don't worry your eyepatch about it." And with that Nick Fury walked out the door leaving Tony in the warehouse by himself. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes back to Peter and Harry. It takes place at their school, also the day after the whole stroage room stuff. It also happens a few hours before Fury and Tony's meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate. Comment. Enjoy.

Peter could not stop rubbing his neck on the way to the cafeteria with Harry. He has been feeling a burning sensation from where the spider bit him ever since yesterday. Harry tool notice of this and even went as far as looking at the back of Peter's neck. "Wow Peet that's really red."

"It feels red, and it has been bothering me all night," replied Peter.

"You think we should have get checked out at the hospital."

"No I don't think so."

"What exactly caused it Peet?"

"I got bit by a spider while hidding yesterday. To bad I killed it before I could identify it." Harry then stopped in his tracks. Put both his hands on Peter's shoulders and look him strait in the eyes and said, "Peter you say it was a spider bite?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry then pulled Peter from the hall and lead him to the bathroom. After entering he checked all the stalls for anyone. He then returned to a suspicious Peter to continue. "Listen Peet, last night I over heard my dad when he was talking to some guy named Fury about a future project he has been working on. He said it had to do with the gene manipulation of spiders and that it was and older project that go put away, but he wants to reopen it."

"That's ridiculous Harry, I think I would know if I was genetically inhanced." 

"Well do you know?"

"Obviously."

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know lift something that would be impossible to lift especially at your height. Hay wait is it just me or do you looke taller."

"Now that's even more ridiculous then the spider power thing."

"I'm serious Peet look at your self." Harry then push Peter to the mirror. "Did gain weight or something Peet. Cause you feel different, and I mean that literally. Cause when I pushed you down here it actually to a lot of effort, and your shoulders felt more well 'macho'."

"Really Harry 'macho'."

"What they are." Peter couldn't help but chuckle a little. He then look back at his reflection in the mirror to see if he could find anything else that Harry could proclaim 'macho'. However Peter then paused and leaned in to get a close look at his eyes. He noticed they were a bit bluer then usual. And he has had to push up his glasses once today.....  _Wait where are my classes. Did I leave them at home. Wait then how he'll can I see my reflection clearly in the mirror. Actually I can see everything clearly now that I think about it. What if what Harry said could have some truth to it._ Peter then straitened and looked back at Harry. "Harry," he said, "What else did you dad say about the spider thing?" 

"So you believe me now."

"Maybe it's just......"

"It's just what Peet, is something else wrong?"

"I didn't wear my glasses today, and I can see you standing in front of me. And I mean really clearly can see you." 

"Wait what. I thought you were wearing contact lenses."

"I don't like those, so I never wear them. And I am certainly not now."

"whoa."

"Yeah."

"So the strength thing. I'm a bit curious to how that will go."

"Ok what should I pick up?"

"Ummmmmmm, considering that this is the bathroom this probably not the best place to try that out."

"Yeah your right. So where then?"

"Well since it's still lunch lets's try the weight room next to the gym."

"Ok good enough, and no one should be there right now so we can have privacy."

"Great let's go." They then exited the bathroom and walked down the now empty hall. Turned a couple of corners then came to the gym. They walked across the empty gymnasium cort to a double door that had weight room ingraved on the sign nailed into the door. 

Peter walked strait over to the equipment with the heaviest weights in the also empty weight room. Harry watch with hopeful and enticapating eyes as he observed Peter grab the bar inbetween the actual weights and began to pull up. Both their facial expression changed to shock as Peter lifted (what the measure as) the heaviest weight there. 

"WHAT THE FUCK," they both said. Peter then put the weight down as carefully as he picked it up. 

"Dude that's more weight then almost all the jocks can pick up," said Harry. 

"Really," asked Peter. 

"Yeah, this is so cool. Oh but it still could be dangerous."

"Well what should we do?"

"Why are you asking me, their your new 'powers', there for it is your choice." 

"Yeah your right. Well first I would like to know a bit more about these knew 'abilities'."

"Alright that sounds good, but we will half to sneak back into Oscorp. I doubt what ever held the spider will be of any use to us now so we will most likely half to check so kind of file area or whatever."

"Great plan, but how will we get in and how will we move about when we do?"

"Uuuuummm, OH, remember the Winchesters, they got in there by posing as lab workers." 

"So what we play dress up as scientists."

"Exactly."

"Well what about getting to any place and it requires ID cards or something."

"We will figure out a way Peet. We should do this after school or something."

"That's a good call I would rather get this done now so I won't be surprised tomorrow." Suddenly a sound went off in the speaker above, which signified that it was time for the next class. 

"Well then let us be off to 5th period Peet."

"Yeah right let's go." They both started for the door until Peter stopped in his tracks and called out,"Hey Harry."

"Yeah Peter."

"Uuuuu, thanks, for not freaking out about this anyway."

"Oh, your welcome Peet." After both exchanging smiling glances they both exited the the weight room before any of the jocks, or even worse the coach, could enter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter brings in Sherlock, John, and Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologize for the tardyness of my fic, I am now able to finish.  
> Rate. Comment. Enjoy.

"Sherlock," called the sedentary John from his lounge chair in the living room. The sound of a cellphone echoed the kitchen and around the man staring into the microscope. To the annoyance of john Sherlock would not pause to answer the damn thing. "Sherlock answer your phone."

"No."

"Why not."

"Beacause it is not important."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you." This time Sherlock did turn his head to meet John's eyes and give him a sarcastic smile, however he then returned to his previous position of staring into a microscope. 

"Well be that as it may, the call could still be important."

"How?"

"It could be a client."

"Don't they just show up at our door step."

"Well yes, but there is always a possibility...."

"No John I will not answer the phone."

"........Alright........then I will get it." John then got up from his chair and walked for the kitchen. Sherlock did not even notice until John was literally a foot in front of him. John then pulled back the opening of Sherlock's jacket and forcefully reached into a pocket and pulled ou a phone. Sherlock did not seen thrilled with this action at all, and looked very annoyed himself. John then answered the continuing ring of the cellphone. "Hello."

" _Why good afternoon John, I'd say I'm_ _surprised to hear you answer my brother's phone, but then again considering our relationship I expect non the less."_

"Is there something we can help you with Mycroft?"

_"I have a case for the both of you I think will be interesting, especially for Sherlock."_

"Why is it interesting?"

_"Well let's just say it has to do with something that people are considering to be 'messages from God', if you want to find that out more then the both of you will half to come to my office for more information. Good day until then."_

"Wait....." John then gave a frustrated sigh. 

"What does my brother want now."

"He said there is a case, and that people are hearing messages from God or somthing and that you in particular would be interested." Sherlock the straitened his head up and look strait at John.

"Is there any thing else he said?"

"No not really, why?"

"Nothing, but that does sound interesting."

"Does it."

"Yes let us go." Sherlock then got up from his seat and walked over to the coat hanger the put on his thicker over coat and scarf.

"What now?"

"Yes now John do hurry up." As Sherlock walked down the stairs John then shot to the coat hanger to put on his jacket and follow suit. By the time John got out side Sherlock had already flaged a cab.

\----------------------------------------------

"Well, nice of you to be punctual." said Mycroft. Sherlock and John had already sat down.

"So Mycroft what is this so called 'interesting' case you speak of, with the 'messages from God' or something." Sherlock's use of his sarcastic voice only made John role his eyes.

"The case, Sherlock, is located around Colne Valley Regional Park. People have been reporting hearing strange things, many are saying that god has spoken to them but they don't understand what the words mean. It is causeing some grief with park officials. They have requested you look into it and are willing to pay as well."

"How do they know that this is a case. This could be a bunch of people who want attention."

"They are aware of that possibility, however they have also heard of you skill of solving cases with the most random things to go on. Which is what peaked their interest in the first place. So will you be looking into it?"

"Oh alright, since I do feel quit bored, I will look into it."

"But we will still get payed even if we don't find anything, right?," asked John.

"Yes John you will still get payed."

"Well then," Sherlock said as he rose from the chair and began to head towards the door, "Let us find this magic voice of god, come along John." John followed quickly behind as he heard his name be called. However he paused by the door an turned back toward Mycroft, "Good day, and thank you." And with that he followed after Sherlock and closed the door behind him.

\---------------------------------------------

After John got out of the cab he went to the cabbie's window and payed the fee quickly in order to catch up with Sherlock, who was already heading to the park's visitor centre. John practically ran to the front door where Sherlock stopped at to give John a curious look. Sherlock then walked through the door leaving only a secound for John to regain his breath and follow behind after closing the door. Sherlock quickly walked to the counter in front of a desk a man was sitting behind typing away on his computer. It took guy two throat clearing noises from John before noticing their presence.

"Is there something you gentlemen need," he asked.

"We would.....," John started.

"We would like to see you manager," interupted Sherlock.

"Oh," said the man, "alright, wait here then," he then got up from his spiny chair and walked into another. He was only gone a minute before he returned with some old man in what looked like an american boy scout troop leader outfit, just minus the patches and stuff. "Here they are sir," said the employee.

"Thank you Jared, now what can I help you gentlemen with today," asked the old man.

"We would like to know about the voices," said Sherlock.

"The voices? I am afraid I don't know to what you are referring sir."

"You know the voices that everyone claims is the voice of god." when the word god came into conversation the old man's expression changed from welcoming to worried. As if he was hiding something. Jared looked concerned as well. Sherlock, of course, saw this and gave a little smirk and brow raise of interest.  

"I still don't know what you mean good sir," said the old man but now in a more suspicious tone. His face now showed slight squint eyed suspicion, "but this park is known for many things but not voices being heard."

"You are lying, the expression on your face tells so, now enough with the stalling and tell us what we wish."

"Look here, we have had enough people saying crazy things like that they 'heard' voices, they are ruining our public image. People are now afraid of...."

"Hearing voices," interupted John.

"No they are more afraid of disturbance from those who think it's fun to go on a scavenger hunt for imaginary voices. We have already..."

"Had three incidents of puplic disturbance." interrupted Sherlock, "Itook it upon my self to to do a bit of research on this park of yours." The man at this point was looking a little annoyed with the intrusions.

"Yes mister....?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh," the Jared blurted, "your that detective they all talk about on the net. You solve things with that short boyfriend of yours." Sherlock and John both imediently gave, what they would consider, the most hated and burning like stare at Jared. Enough to make him sweat with worry and widen his eyes. "Or friend, sorry," he said as he chuckled a little and scratched the back of his head some, "most of the information I get on you to come from when my younger sister talks about you when at dinner." Sherlocks hate glare final finished after a while then turned his attention back to the old man, however John, though he did mostly the same, still kept a hate glare. The old man look as though his life was over, however he also snapped back to the current situation. 

"To continue on," said Sherlock, "I would like to know about these voices and disturbances."

"Alright," said the old man, "about some weekes ago is when people first began reporting things. We just figured the were druggies so we ignored it, however soon people with families began to report things so we finally tried investigating. As it turns out they were right. At first we thought it was some prank. We even waited them out for two whole days and still nothing. Now either they were impossibly patience or there wasn't anyone there in the first place. So we once again looked practically all over the park but still nothing was found."

"Was there anything special about the voices or was there a place in the park where they were more involved."

"Well as a matter of fact yes, the voices weren't really in english from what I could make out, but." He then cut him self off and retreated back to the room he entered from and returned with a map. "The voices," he said as he opened and layed the map out on the counter top, "did get more louder as we got closer to this area," he pointed, "which is a little ways off the Nor Berry trail in the more dense part of the forrest."

"Very well," said Sherlock as he the pulled the map right from under the old man and started at the door. However he was the stopped by the old man who shouted, "wait".

"What is it now," said Sherlock with an annoyed tone.

"You can't just leave like that it is almost darkening in the sky an besides do you even know the way."

"I do have a map."

"Still it is rather tricky to decipher, I suggust you have some form of escort and ride to get there faster."

"That does sound like a wonderful idea Sherlock," said John.

Sherlock then sighed deeply. "Fine," he said, "but let us be quick there." He then coutinued his way to the door but was then stopped again by the old man saying "wait". Sherlock groaned in annoyance this time as he turned back around to face the old man again. "What," he said.

"I need to get the keys and my jacket first can you wait a minute here in the lobby." The old man then turned and once again walked back into that back room. John noticed Sherlock rolling his eyes. After a minute and a half the old man returned prepared. he walked around the counter and headed strait to the door where Sherlock was waiting impatiently. John quickly followed behind him. However the old man then stopped and turned to face Jared. "Take over Jared, I will return soon."

"Alright boss," Jared replied. The old man the returned to walking out the door with Sherlock and John right behind. They followed him around the centre to a fenced area. The old man unlocked the doors and continued until he came to four door truck that had the park colors painted on it. He unlocked the car with the key and announced, "You gentlemen find a seat." Sherlock immediately went to the passengers seat leaving John the back seat. They all entered the car and drove out of the fenced area and on a back road to their destinaton. "By the way," John began, "apology for not asking earlier but what is your name."

"Arther, mister...."

"Oh um, Dr. John Watson."

"Pleasure Dr. Watson."

"Like wise."

Sherlock once again rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After at least 10 minutes of driving the finally came to a stop. "Here we are gentlemen," said Arther. They exited the vehicle into what look like clearing that was between the dirt road they just traveled on and the path that Arther pointed out on the map. "I don't hear anything Mr. Arther," said John. Sherlcok pulled out the map to navigate, however he then stopped, and gave a surprised look on his face then turned his attention to the direction of the deeper part of the woods. John noticed this and asked,"Sherlock what is wrong?" Sherlock now looked shocked and confused which was not normal for him to be.

"John", he said, "I do hear something. It's coming from that way." John's eyes followed Sherlock's finger as he pointed toward a section of the wood that seemed denser and a bit darker than the surrounding area. John suddenly got a feeling of unease. He stepped a bit closer to that direction as well. However, he too stopped. Hundreds of voices began to fill John's head. They weren't as loud to the piont of insanity but they were a nuisance. He was surprised Sherlock hadn't made a comment yet about the annoyance, but from the serious look on his face he seemed more shocked then annoyed.

"The day is getting late," said Arther, "I suggest you do your investigating now, unless you want to walk back here in the dark."

"He is right John, let us not dally." Sherlock then marched of toward the dirction of the voices. John immedietly ran after him with Arther behind. John hoped he remembered his emergency flash light.      

  

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter comes back to Peter and Harry when they are abou to break in to Oscorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate. Comment. Enjoy.

"So what's the plan Harry," asked Peter as they were sneaking their way along the wall of an ally way. They then came to a door with a sign that read 'emergency exit'. 

"Well Peet," said Harry in a whisper tone, "the plan is: we sneak through this door, find the stair way and look for some kind of locker room for scientists to grab a few lab coats, head to the stair case, but before that we may need to find a map of some sort, then find the room with the file, take a few pictures, and get out as fast as we can." 

"You know where the file is."

"Yes, I took it apon myself to rummage, thoroughly, through my dad's desk and found the location of the room where the file is being held, and a map to get us there." 

"Huh, you probably had a field day  looking through all the private things hidden in you dad's desk."

"Well yes and no."

"Why no?"

"Well Peet, how do I put it, my dad is boring."

"What do you mean boring?"

"I mean boring, there's no dirt or hidden porn or anything. Well there were some files or papers labeled 'top secret' and I did go through them but they weren't really that interesting."

"Isn't not having hidden porn a good thing for a dad."

"Well yeah, but having something like that might be good for any future incidents."

"Harry that maybe funny to you, but I doubt it will to your dad."

"Ok ok, your right as usual, alright let's go." Harry then opened the door to allow them Entrace. They made their way through the dimly lit grey hallway to a door. Harry then opened that door to pop his head through the opening. He saw that it lead to a stair case. He gave a silent signal to Peter that the area was clear and they could continue. Peter observed the sign next to the door that read 'emergency exit'. 

"O...k, up we go," said Peter. They both started up the stairs that when looking up seemed to go on forever. They climbed stair after stair after stair. By the time they got to the fifth floor Harry look as though he ran a marathon while Peter looked as though he only walked from a living room to a kitchen. 

"What.....the......HELL? How.....are....you...not....tired.....or

......pant...ing," Harry said as he gave Peter a little hate stare.

"I don't know, maybe it's the spider thing, or i'm a better athlete then you."

That made Harry chuckle a little.

"Fuck you, the spider venom thing aloud you to cheat."

"Whatever man, where to now."

"Well, now let's go to this..........," Harry paused to reach into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper with something written on it which he was about to read aloud, "Lab B23, ok should be simple enough." 

"How would you know?"

"Cause it's 'LabB23', and 'B' is at the beginning of the alphabet. Duh."

"How do you know your at the Beginning."

"Well I.......I...... it's just process of elimination."

"No it's not. That isn't even the right word use."

"Well whatever."

"Meaning your guessing."

"So what if I am that still doesn't prove I could be wrong."

"It doesn't prove you right either." 

"Ok you know what let's just keep moving." Harry then began to move forward until Peter made a need your attention noise which made Harry turn his head around toward him.  

"Harry did you even look at the map once during this trip."

"I............no I did not." He then took out another folded piece of paper from his pocket and then proceeded to unfold it out. Peter then saw it was more then one sheet of Paper. "Ok," he continued, "so we arrrrrrrre at," he then paused and looked to his left toward the wall with a sign that said 'Room G4'. "The G4 room, and we need to go to 'LabB23'. See that isn't that far away." 

"You didn't even look at the map yet."

"I was about to Peter. Here is G4," Harry pointed out, "See we aren't that far."

"Harry there are about fifty other labs with 'B' at the begining," Peter said while observeing the map.

"Wait what?"

"See here," Peter then pointed with his finger to direct attention,"we are at 'G4', so we would half to pass at least 54 other labs. While being unoticed. It also looks as though we will half to clmb more stairs maybe.'

"OH. FANTASTIC."

"Hmmmm, you know it really isn't that bad Harry."

"Easy for you to say, YOUR MACHO NOW!!! I like many others hate overly physical activitys."

"Well, Harry you are just gonna half to put up with it, come on we have already spent enough time talking."

"OK. Let us begin the torture."

"That's the spirit." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Crowley having issues with finding the tablet. So he inlists the help of a certain consulting criminal he has in locked in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry I have not posted anything for a while. Please Rate. Comment. Enjoy.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU IDIOTS, "yelled Crowley in a rage. It didn't make his minions quiver in their shoes, but it did make them flinch. He is still the king of hell. "HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND SOME BLOODY ROCKS!!!!!! THIS ISN'T THE HOLY GRAIL."

"We have all are people out looking for the rest of the tablet collection sire," said one of his employees standing before him.

"Well I don't care spread farther and look harder," ordered Crowley.

"As you wish sire," the employee then turned and walked to the doors to exit the room. Crowley sighed in annoyance and began to rub his face with his hands to take away the exaustion he was feeling. Causing his secretary, standing beside his chair, to role his eyes.

"It's so hard to find good help these days," he said to his secretary.

"They are trying their best sir. They inlisted some of your best demons to find the tablets."

"Well maybe they aren't as good as they claim." There was then a long silence as Crowley thought to himself about an alternative that might improve their search effort. "Or," he said suddenly, "Maybe I just need better help."

"What do you mean sire?" His secretary then gave him a look of both question and worry. Considering Crowley's track record of sudden ideas that he thought would succeed (but didn't) this did make the secretary worry.

"I mean we consult someone here.

"Here as in hell? Do you mean another demon?"

"No. I mean one who ended up in hell."

"You mean a condemned soul of the dead?"

"If you want to put it like that yeah." Crowley then stood up from his chair and made his way to the door.

"Uuum sire," his secritary said as he ran after him, "Do you really think that is a wise decision, I mean won't that upset the balance of things if you resurrect someone who is meant to be dead."

"Who said I was resurrecting someone. I am only asking the advice of someone who I think would be useful to me." He then stopped and turned to face a door with the words 'Well known Criminals Room 1'. He oppened the door and walked into what looked like a rather large room that was filed with file cabnets. His secretary quickly followed close behind to not be cut off by the closing door. Crowley then walked over to a desk in the middle of the room where a woman was typing on a computer. She then looked up and quickly rose from her chair with a surprised look on her face.

"Ahhh, your majesty this is a surprise. What can I help you with?"

"I want the file of the best criminal mind you have," said Crowley.

"Well we have many top criminal minds here sire, it will be hard to choose just one. Do you have a preference you are looking for."

"Mmmmm, how about someone who is well adept at location and or problem solving. Also make sure the are recent. I don't want someone from before the time of the light bulb or what ever snooping around like a curious moron, which would make this quit a waste of resources." The lady walked over to a file cabinet behind her, opened it and began to scroll through files until she made a quiet 'ah ha'. She then walked back over with three files in hand. 

"These, in my opinion, would be what you are looking for." She presented the files to crowley who took them with out a second thought. He observed the first two thoroghly, but did not like what he saw. Until he got the third one in which after reading a suspicious smile grew on his face. 

"Now this is what I mean."

"Who would that be sire?" asked his secretary.

"A consulting criminal eh. Well this should be very handy. Which cell is this Moriarty in?"

"Cell 698320681 sire," replied the lady.

"Alright then." Crowley then made his way out the door followed by his secretary who closed it behind him.

"Shall we take the express way sire?" asked the secretary. 

"Duh, do you really expect me to walk all the way there." At the snap of Crowley's fingers an elevator door suddenly appeared and opened for them to enter. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE.....

"Man how long do we half to stand here. It's so boring," said demon#1

"I don't know," replied demon#2, while looking a demon#3 with very a hateful glare, "maybe if someone didn't get to the sign up sheet fast enough then we wouldn't be here."

"Hey," retorted demon#3, "this maybe boring but at least we are not getting yelled at and or blamed for getting nowhere in the seach of the tablets."

"He has got a point," said demon#1, "rather be bored then dead."

"True that."

"That maybe true but at this rate it might centuries before our shift changes. I don't even know why we half to guard the cage anyway. I mean unless those idiot Winchesters open the door again there really isn't anyonw else who can open the 'door' and let lucifer out."

"Are you quite sure about that?" said a mysterious voice. All three guards unsheathed their weapons and pointed them towerd the voice's direction. 

"WHO GOES THERE!!!! SHOW YOURSELf!!!!!" yelled demon#2. A figure wearing a hooded green cloak then stepped into the light silently. "REVEAL YOURSELF." The figure remained silent and still. However, it then made, what looked like, a scepter apear in it hand out of thin air. The demons found this very unsettling, but before they could do any thing the hooded figure pointed the scepter at demon#3, and a sudden flash of blue light came from the scepter which disintegrated the demon. The other demons were shocked and horrified by this power. Rather then stand their ground they both tried to run away, but failed as another flash of blue light destroyed them both.

The hooded figure then walked over to the door of the cage and opened it. As he entered the room began to light up with bright torchs. Once the room was visible the hooded figure walked toward what looked like an metal cage with symbols surrounding it and covering it. Inside the cage was a man of some sort. The man stood up and walked toward the bars of the cage to get a better look at his visitor. 

"Well, well, well," said the man, "a visitor just for me. And by the look of that funny outfit you have on I guess you must be very 'important'. Tell me what is it you seek oh cloaked one?"

"I seek your assistance," the the figure.

"My assistance, what ever for? In case you don't know me I should let you know that helping people is not really my thing."

"I'm sure you will like this however."

"How?"

"Shall I take it that you are interested?" There was then a pause between them. The man was examining the hooded figure thoroughly, as he was sure the hooded figure was do to him. 

"To repeat my previous question, why do you require me, I'm sure the devil would be the last person one would seek help from."

"I need you for a special plan I have for this realm."

"Realm? Did you just say....OHHHHHHH.... I think I know exactly who you are."

"Do you?"

"Well yes, who hasn't heard about the incident in New Mexico." The hooded figure then raised his hand to his hood and began to lower it from his head to reveal himself.

"And it appears that I was not wrong, mmmmm, how do they pronounce your name again Lo....something." 

"Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with the glorious purpose of conquering this realm."

"Oooooo, fancey titles huh, alright Loki, I am Lucifer, and I am burdened with the glorious fantesy that I will be released from this prison. Which I am hoping to live out now that you are here and in need of my assistance."

"You can say something like that."

"Ooooo goodie. Now do you have a way to break these pesky seals by any chance."

"As a matter of fact I do." 

 

 


End file.
